A Song For Me (Wait for Him)
by sehun's mother
Summary: Tao sent me a voice note after two months. / Taohun / Tao x Sehun / RnR? / Originally posted in AFF. / It's not that sad if you don't have any Taohun feeling ;;


**2015.08.18**

It's been awhile since his last text to me. When was it? When he told me not to wear our matching bracelet? Weeks ago? Two months ago? I don't really remember.

The time he left our dorm for his hometown, he said he would come back. He said he'll only stay for a week and come back to our dorm. Come back to me. But then he never come back.

Up until now he never told why..

His father told him to leave the group, that he wanted to take care of his son more. Of course I believed that. He was injured. Everyone knew that.

He went to California. We thought he wanted to get a better treatment for his injured ankle. We still talked a lot. We called each other at night, we exchanged text messages and voice notes. He still keep his promise.

But then he stopped send me text messages and voice notes. It's only my un-reply-ed text messages for him. I call him at night but only to be directed to the mailbox.

When he texted me after days.. weeks.. Only to say "You can put off the bracelet now.". I asked him why immediately. But he didn't let me know the answer. The next day, I put the bracelet in its box and placed it in the most back of my wardrobe.

The fans seemed to notice it. That the promise was going to be broken once again.

Not that long after that, he announced his solo debut.

I felt hurt. I felt betrayed. I cried silently several times. My hyungs seemed to notice it but they never asked me anything related to him. They know how hurt I was.

But that didn't stop me to send him text messages at night. I told myself that it makes me look like a fool.

I listened to his songs but it hurts me to knowing the means behind each lyrics.

I cried again. Silently.

Since then I didn't texts him often. Just sometimes when I really missed him.

I heard that he was going to held his first mini concert in Beijing. I texted him to ask, "Should I come to Beijing and watch your first concert." as soon as one of my hyung told me the news. Of course he didn't give me a reply.

Up until tonight...

It's just days before he held his first mini concert.

I heard that he was going to release new songs before the concert and silently I was waiting for them.

I was laying on my bed, listening to random songs in my phone when suddenly a notification popped up in the screen.

 **Tao Hyung** **  
** **[Voice note received]**

I jumped immediately from my position and sat back. My fingers struggled to open the voice note he just left in out chat room. An voice note.

After months..

I clicked the play button before lifted my phone to my ear. It was just a silent at first. But on the fourth seconds, I heard his voice.

 _Nǐ chūxiàn zài wǒ shēngmìng zuì xìngfú de shìqíng_

 _jiùsuàn wǒ líkāi nǐ děng wǒ huílái Baby_

 _fēnmíng nǐ bùzài zhèlǐ xīn què gǎnshòu dào nǐ_

 _yěxǔ shì tài xiǎngniàn_

 _Baby please wait for me_

A rapp line.

I ran to the living room and find our only Chinese member there. Working on something I don't really understand. I sat beside him immediately.

"Hyung.. translate this for me, please?"

He smiled when I gave him my phone. He stared at the screen for awhile, seemed like he was reading the sender of the voice note. He glanced at me hesitantly before clicked the play button.

" ** _You appearing in my life, it's a blessing thing_**

 ** _Even if I have to leave you, please wait for me Baby_**

 ** _You're obviously not here, but my heart still can feel you_**

 ** _Perhaps because I'm missing you so much_**

 ** _Baby please wait for me_**."

I stared at my hyung, not sure. But took my phone when he gave it back to me. He smiled again and ruffled my current black hair. He must noticed the confusion in my face because suddenly he said, "Call him. He wants to say something, I guess."

I walked back to my shared room and sat on my bed. I bit my bottom lip when I dialed his number.

Finally.. I didn't get directed to the mailbox..

He picked up my call..

"I'm sorry.." he said.

I didn't said anything. My lips trembled as I bit on it. Tears started to fill my eyes. I tried hard to blink them away.

"H-how long?" I finally asked. My voice trembling. "How long do I have to wait for you?"

"I miss you."

It was useless to prevent my tears not to fall. I sobbed lightly as I said, "I miss you too. You stupid.. Stupid panda!"

"I'll file a lawsuit soon."

I didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I have to break my promise. I am really sorry, Hunhun.."

I sobbed harder. "I don't care anymore. Don't ignore my texts.. answer my call, you stupid!"

"Hun'ah, don't cry.."

I really tried hard to stop crying.

"It was supposed to be released tomorrow. But because this song is for you.. I want you to listen to it first." He explained.

I didn't say anything. Still trying really hard to stop my sobs.

"Please don't cry.." He asked. "I love you~"

The next day when everyone in the dorm informed me about his new songs, I smiled.

•• **END••**

 **Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, have you watch Song For Me MV?**

 **Hella I cried on the part Chanyeol and Suho have a fight. That was... I really want to hug Chanyeol and that sad face of him ;; because I maybe knew the mean behind the whole MV (except that Astronaut!Hun thing and the whale –seriously what does that whale do on the space?-). Ah and the song is really good. I watch both version and I cried twice hmm ;_;**


End file.
